


Everything's Ace

by Amanda_z_5



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, ace!dan, ace!phan, ace!phil, v fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_z_5/pseuds/Amanda_z_5
Summary: It’s October 19th, 2009, and Phil is an absolute wreck about coming out as ace to Dan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original: My beta for this fic was @1-800-trashedphan on Tumblr and my doodler was @neekoftheforest on Tumblr! This was so fun to write! My whole team is very very ace, so fics with happy ace endings are always the best! I hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it! And of course a huge gigantic thank you to our lovely beta and incredible doodler!
> 
> You can check out her perfect amazing wonderful edit right [here!](http://neekoftheforest.tumblr.com/post/148986831418/this-is-my-edit-for-the-lovely-imjust-anerds-fic)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: This was for the phandom little pop, and I've only just gotten around to posting it here, so if you've seen it before that's why!

Phil had told Dan absolutely _everything_ before they met, so it would seem that he has no reason to be incredibly, intensely, irreversibly nervous waiting for Dan at the train station. But regardless, he is, and something doesn't add up. This would be because Phil hasn't really told Dan _everything._

There's one not-so-small piece of information Phil has withheld through every text, tweet, video, and skype call. It's not that he hasn't _tried_ to tell Dan, but the moment's never perfect and he always gets far, far too scared, to the point that Dan would ask why his hands were shaking even through his pixelated laptop screen. Phil had said he was cold, his dad wouldn't let him turn on the heating. But Phil's house is always warm.

Phil Lester is asexual. He has spent what must be a full year convincing himself that he's not, that he's a late bloomer, 22 years old can't be too late to start feeling sexual attraction. Someday he too will think people are hot, and he'll know why people actively _want_ to have sex. He'll just have to wait a little longer than everyone else, that's all. 

This isn't true, and that's ok. He's finally, _finally_ realized that that's ok. It's taken a while, but he's finally realized that he can be asexual and biromantic and _not broken._

Dan, on the other hand, might not be so ok with Phil's sexuality, if he's even ever heard of asexuality in the first place. Dan could say that asexual is what bacteria are, not people, so what could Phil possibly mean? Or that Phil's just broken, and how could he know if he hasn't tried it yet? 

Phil's terrified Dan will hate him and leave him. He loves his friend, or maybe boyfriend someday if Dan would like that, because Phil certainly would, and if he loses him he'll be devastated. 

After the months spent debating whether or not to come out, Phil's decided to finally get it over with, Dan will inevitably find out somehow and Phil would like to know if he needs to pick up a container of ice cream to replace Dan and his broken heart sooner rather than later. So Phil is standing at the train station, terrified and waiting for Dan to just _get_ there already. 

And just _get_ there Dan did, and Phil was elated and panicked and hugging Dan, who was real, and had adorable floppy hair, and arms wrapped in a checked shirt and around Phil. 

They're at Starbucks, the Manchester Eye, just walking around, grabbing dinner, but the time never seems right. Then Phil's own house, snuggled in his bed watching a film, and Phil wants so badly to tell Dan, and he doesn't think he's ever been more anxious and uncomfortable in his own room. It's getting so bad that Dan is starting to worry, even though he's had only mere hours to figure out how Phil acts when he's uncomfortable.

"Phil, are you ok? Do you wanna talk about anything? Or be alone for a bit? I could go take a shower or something and let you breathe for a while if you'd like."  
"No Dan! I- can I tell you something?"  
"Yeah Phil, you know that, you've actually told me quite a few somethings over Skype believe it or not."  
"Be quiet this something is actually important."

Phil's nerves are more obvious than ever before, his foot tapping and hands wringing, and the overwhelming anxiety almost blocking out the fact that he's left Dan awkwardly waiting for his confession. And then he's whooshed back to his bedroom, reality, and faced with a confused (and kind of very cute) Dan on his bed.

"...Phil?"  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I've just been kind of nervous all day, I'm sorry. But...I'm asexual. It means-"  
"Phil, I know what it means."  
"Oh god you do? I'm so sorry I know it's weird and it ruins any relationship we could have and now I'm assuming you would even want a relationship with me, I'm sorry, you probably don't even want to be friends with someone like this, I'll buy your train ticket back home don't worry I'll just have to come with you to the train station or maybe I can just-"  
"Phil! It's ok, stop rambling, everything's alright, I- I'm ace too, ok? I don't want to leave, actually I kinda wanna stay longer than a week, but my parents would definitely not like that plan as much as I do, but you don't need to work yourself up, everything's wonderful." Dan continued on to a wide-eyed, incredulous Phil.  
"And I mean if you're still up for that romantic relationship you mentioned, I certainly wouldn't be one to object."

***

"Oh my god Phil remember how scared you were to come out to me when we met?"  
"Don't make fun of me! It was justified, coming out is scary."  
"Really Phil, after those 3000 conversations about sexuality it was actually that intimidating to tell 18 year old me that you were ace."  
"Yes! How was I supposed to know that you would even know what ace meant? You could've told me I was broken and weird and left me!"  
"Ok, God, you're right, ok? You're right! And it was kind of endearing, you're _really_ cute all flustered."  
"Excuse you, the word 'cute' has never in my life been used to describe someone as manly as I, and frankly I'm rather insulted."  
"Alright, cutie, whatever you say." Dan kissed Phil's cheek and nuzzles his head into Phil's shoulder.  
"Love you Phil."  
"Love you too Dan, you cutie."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @imjust-anerd if you want to come say hi! You can also leave kudos here or a comment if you want to tell me what you liked!!


End file.
